Not Everthing Is As It Seems
by alfred f. jones is mine
Summary: Plot bunnys gotta love them! Dumbledore bashing and Voldermort's good! Harry James Potter is the hero of the wizarding world or is he? Watch as secrets come to light that shake the wizarding worlds very core!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers I do not own Harry Potter. If I did there would have been a lot more lemon.

Chapter One The Reveal

Looking out the window you could see the lightning strike against the sky. No one was looking out the window though since a death eater meeting was going on. Contrary to belief they weren't paying strict attention out of fear but because of respect. Dumbledore had lied about said meetings, saying that they would kill anyone and that they were heavily anti-muggle, anti-muggleborn, and were insane. This meeting though touched on scary since Voldemort had been told some very troubling news. Harry Potter had gone missing the week before with Fenrir. He had sent Fenrir to watch Potter while he was at the house of his muggle relatives. He had received weekly reports from Greyback that Potter seemed to be underfed and overworked. He was worried about Fenrir and his charge, Snape had been sent to an Order meeting and had not had the time to make the werewolves potion. Apparently he didn't have to worry seeing as oddly enough Potter took care of it.

- Flashback-

Fenrir was looking across the street towards the house were Potter was working. He was replanting the flowers in front of the house. He was worried about what he was going to do tomorrow night seeing as how it was the full moon that night. He heard a knock on the porch he was sitting on and glanced up seeing Harry Potter himself in front of him. "Potte.." Harry cut him off handing him a potion. When Fenrir looked confused at him Harry explained saying "Snape hasn't come back this week, you need your potion, and I could brew it, so here you go." "Thanks Potter how long have you known that we were ..." "Watching Me." Harry said with a smirk "You weren't exactly subtle about were you, I've known since the first day. By the way Potter sounds stuffy call me Harry,"

- Flashback ends-

Voldemort sighed listening to the reports for the meeting before a loud bang of the door hitting the wall made everyone jump and cut off the conversation. A flash of lightning showed two cloaked strangers in the doorway.

-Line break-

All wands broke out of their owners pockets and off the table pointing at the two strangers till one pulled his hood down, it was Fenrir. "Greyback, what are you doing here?" "Where's Potter?" "Weren't you missing?" were some of the responses till a particularly brilliant Goyle said "Weren't you kidnapped cause you were, like, missing?" All wands then pointed at the remaining hooded figure. Fenrir growled at the death eaters holding wands "I was never kidnapped Potter and I left that house behind to protect Potter from those abusive muggles. Potter is like my grandchild, he is mine to protect." "Grandchild!" said Nott. "Yes grandchild, Remus Lupin is my cub hence grandchild." Still doesn't explain the person next to you." Said Crabbe. Greyback was about ready to spring forward towards Crabbe when the hooded figure grabbed his arm. "It's alright, I'll explain my self." The voice rang like a soft tinkling bell. The person faced forwards dropping their hood while saying "I'm here on Harry Potter's behalf."

- Line break -

The hood finished falling back to reveal a beautiful teen around the age of 15 or 16. Her hair was blacker than night with soft highlights of silver when the lighting flashed. Her skin was pale in the moonlight and looked as smooth as silk and as soft as velvet. Pink plump lips curved into a soft smirk as her eyes were hidden by tinted glasses. Voldemort, after the shock of seeing one beautiful little girl stop Fenrir from ripping apart a fellow member, finally caught on to what the girl had said. "What do you mean you are here on Potter's behalf." "I meant exactly what I said, I am here to listen to what your side really wants without Dumbledore skewing the message." The little girl smiled and continued. "Then I will place Harry's terms on the table and negotiations can begin. Don't worry about Harry not being here at this meeting because whatever I hear Harry can as well." Voldemort looked shocked if even for the briefest of moments before he placed his emotions away for the business ahead and said "I agree to those terms." The girl let out a relieved sigh then said "Can you release your glamors I'd prefer to keep this meeting as truthful as possible." Voldemort made no sound but a shimmer went through the air. Gone was the snake faced dark lord and in his place was a fit teenager around 19 with dark wavy hair, creamy smooth skin, and blood red eyes, here was the young adult Tom Riddle. The girl looked interested and even amused. "Mind if I ask a personal question?" Riddle replied "Ask away." "Harry told me the night you were reborn you looked like the glamor and now you look like this, will you explain it to me please." Riddle quirked his eyebrow and said "Pettigrew messed up the potion and got some of Nagani scales mixed in." The girl replied "Ah that explains the snake features, thank you for being truthful." Riddle nodded his head "Now you wanted to know our true goals correct." A nod from the girl later and Riddle continued. "We want to protect the wizarding race and world. Muggles and their technology come closer and closer each day to discovering us and attacking," The girl asked "And Muggleborns what about them." Riddle shifted "We want them to choose a world or swear to never reveal us." The girl cocked her head to the side like a kitten "Perhaps you would like to explain this to the younger generation of death eaters." Riddle looked over to the children "What do you mean?" The girl shrugged and continued "Harry has explained to me that some of the younger generation had been spreading lies such as killing muggles and pure-blood supremacy. Young Draco Malfoy seems anti-muggleborn as ell." "Very well, we will fix that problem. What are Harry Potter's demands?" Riddle asked while glancing at the younger members. She sighed and said "Harry wants to be neutral, he is tired of being the savior of the wizarding world, Dumbledore's golden boy and weapon. Dumbledore has wronged Harry since he was born, even months prior to his first breath. He just wants a list of people you or your followers can't hurt and to live in peace." Riddle said in deep thought "Very well, he will have his list, but he will live here at this house." The girl winced but said "Tolerable and agreed to. His list of people are: Fenrir, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, the creatures Dobby the house elf, Kreacher, and Griphook the goblin. Harry would like Minerva Mcgonagall, Madame Pomfrey, and Severus Snape to be safe but seeing as we don't actually know where their loyalties lie we know it might not be possible for them to be on the list." "He's saving house elves, goblins, hogwarts teachers, and death eaters." said a confused death eater. The girl grimaced and said "Harry's savior and hero complex has been to ingrained and shoved onto him to completely for him to let go but now he's only saving those who have helped him or cared for him not just a bloody weapon." "What about his friends Ron and Hermoine." Theodore Nott took a breathe to continue. "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are his best friends and what about that girl he loved Ginny Weasley." The girl showed immense sadness on her face before shoving it behind an impeccable mask of indifference. "They have been spying on Harry for Dumbledore since year one. Pretending to be his friends and being paid for it and Ginny was giving love potions." Silence went through the room and Draco said probably the most unpure-blooded thing he will ever say in his life. "That sucks so hard man. I hope Potter's OK." She offered Draco a small smile with sadness in her eyes and said "That's the nice part of what they did to him." Riddle had heard enough he had made his decision. He stood up and said "I will start the vow now. I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, agree to the terms of this contract. I will no longer attack one Harry James Potter. I will no longer attack those on the previously agreed to list and that Potter will live in this house safely." The girl looked a little nervous and said "I guess it's my turn no interrupting please. I, Allera Harriet Jade Potter, also known as Harry James Potter, agree and adhere myself to these terms. I will no longer attack Lord Voldemort and his followers. I will live peacefully in this mansion, and will not change the previously agreed to list." The death eaters looked confused till Draco chocked out "Your Harry Potter?" Immediately yelling began, along with chaos. Nobody noticed Nagani slither into the room. The snake glided to the corner to where the girl had ducked to be protected by Fenrir, who was pointing his wand at her master. Nagani took a deep breathe and moved closer. Fenrir's wand lit to cast a spell at her Master. The snake lunged.

Author's note

I would love to know what you think so far. I have at least two more chapters or so till I need some ideas so I'll be asking soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN Harry Potter. It would be way different if I did.

Normal speech

-_PARSEL TONGUE-_

Chapter 2 Proof

The room seemed to move in slow motion as the snake lunged forward towards the girl, Allera or was she Harry Potter as she so stupidly claimed. Bellatrix had just enough time to think that this lying girl was to die a painful death; little did she know everyone thought the same thing. Just as the snake passed Fenrir Allera's hand struck out towards the snake grabbing it and leading Nagani to rap around her shoulders holding her jaw with her left hand and petting her head with her right. The girl slowly opened her mouth and lazily spoke almost as like a drawl, in parseltongue, "-_Nagani don't do that, it's not very nice and I might get angry, and I'm scary when I'm angry. Now my name is Allera but I used to be Harry, you can tell right, my scent has stayed the same.-"_ Riddle lifted his eyebrows looking amused at the stunned silence of his death eaters, looked at Nagani speaking to her asking _"-Is this true? She is Harry Potter?-"_ Nagani looked confused and lowered her head to Allera's neck and sniffed _"-She smells like the hatchling boy, like the forest, vanilla, and almost as if it was hidden blood, it is the same scent.-"_ Riddle stood and took control of his death eaters saying "What she says is true. She is Harry Potter." She looked annoyed and said "I would rather be called Allera, Aly if you must. Harry is just so unfeminine." She started to look at her nails like a snobbish girl. Draco snorted and said "Stop acting like a git Potter." Allera laughed and said "I almost couldn't keep a straight face during that." Just then Crabbe jumped up and said "How can you be Harry your just a girl." Allera just smiled and said "I'll only explain my proof once so listen up." She took a breathe and continued "First, I can talk to snakes. Second, Nagani recognizes my scent. Third, lock at my wand. Forth, Riddle's wand senses my own. Fifth, if you take some of my blood it will say I'm Harry Potter. Sixth – she moved her bangs and continued – my scar."

-Line Break-

Allera then went to turn and wobbled sleepily looking at Fenrir and said "Grandfather I'm tired." Fenrir immediately grabbed Allera and had her in a princess hold and looked at Riddle. "Where is here room going to be?" Some of the death eaters looked as if they wanted to protest, wanting her to finish explaining everything but Fenrir growled "We have been running from the Order for a week barely sleeping at all, she was already dead on her feet before I brought her here. She will tell you the rest tomorrow." As she was being carried up the stairs by Fenrir following the house elf Siren to her new room she heard Riddle questioning the younger members that were in Hogwarts. She faintly heard that the Carrow siblings were to blame spreading racial and purity values to them to feel more important in the group. Allera drifted in and out of sleep till she was placed on the bed, a few minutes later the door was opened and the younger members came in. Draco and his gang looked at the girl on the bed and saw her drifting off to sleep; they turned to leave when Goyle moved forward and began the Pureblooded apology. "I apologize dearly for previous wrongs and deeply wish for forgiveness …" He paused "Do I still call you Harry?" Allera laughed sweet and high. "It's alright to call me Potter if you can't change your habits. If not call me Allera." All the younger generations continued to fulfill the apology and promised to be friends. They slowly left the room; all except Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were gone. All of them felt guilty for how they had acted and wished to make it up to Allera. Allera smiled then said "One morning of silly demands then huh? All right Pansy will help me dress and fix my hair. Blaise will then carry me to the table. Draco will give me a cup of coffee and the newspaper. Theo will cream cheese a bagel for me." They were surprised that it would be that easy, people could have asked for money, land, or family secrets but all she asked for was random things. The four left the room to let her sleep the rest of the night away. Before the door even shut Allera was already asleep, dreaming of her revenge.

**Authors note:** Sorry that took so long and that it's so short. School decided to give me lots of homework. Thank you so much for your patience and for following me. I feel so loved! Go Harry Potter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Breakfast and Revenge

Allera woke up to knocking at her door. She slipped out of bed, wand in her hand, to see who it was. Pansy was standing outside the door Allera opened warily, and Pansy immediately came into the room dropping a bag onto the couch saying "Everyone has been up for an hour already and we were just about to start breakfast so let's get this morning of silly demands going." Pansy dragged an amused Potter over to the vanity and sat her down, then turned around to dig through the suitcase. Pansy, after a few minutes of rummaging, emerged victorious while mumbling to herself "We have got to take her shopping!" Allera looked at the clothes to find out what she would be wearing that day. A long sleeved shirt that was grey that would hang of her shoulders, a pair of shorts that would hug her nicely, black of course, thigh high socks that were again black, and a pair of lace up boots that would reach mid-shin. "I swear you have as much black clothing as professor Snape" Pansy giggled at the look on Allera's face. "Here you need some color." So Allera was forced to put on a sparkly, silvery, deep green scarf. "It matches your eyes." Allera then stood up, walked over to the bed and reached under her pillow pulling a locket and a notebook from the hiding spot. She tucked the diary into her boot as well as three never ending ink quills. (They did end after like a bazillion words and only in the most inopportune times but still not the point.) She stood putting the locket on placing in under the scarf. Pansy stood observing but decided it was not her place to ask instead asking "How would you like your hair?" Down please" "Then I'll just straighten it." Soon after dozens of straightening spells and curses on her messy haired Potter genes Allera's hair was as straight as it was going to be with a bit of a wave through it. Blaise came through the door looked at Allera and did a bow and a sweeping gesture "Your carriage awaits, Milady." Allera smiled as she was swept off her feet and carried to the dining room by Blaise, Pansy trailing right behind.

15 Minutes Before

Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and Theo looked calm while eating their breakfast which confused the rest of the people gathered in the room considering the mess they looked like the night before. Narcissa Malfoy finally asked her son "Draco what happened to make you so calm after what the girl said last night" Draco replied with a light smile on his face "We were forgiven by Allera" "You mean Harry" said Crabbe. "Yeah Potter right?" Said Goyle. Pansy grimaced "Yes, it's confusing isn't it, but Draco if we're forgiven why hasn't she called for us yet?" Feneir stepped in and said "She is still sleeping; Cub has had a rough week and doesn't wake up on her own anyway. Go ahead and wake her up." Pansy shrugged and headed up stairs "She'll be ready in 15 minutes, get ready." As she passed through the arch each teenager got ready for their respective job.

Present

As Blaise walked back through the arch Draco and Theo both jumped up to get to work. Everyone else looked confused till they heard a tiny giggle. Potter was in Blaise's arms. Riddle felt a twinge of jealousy hit him and it thoughly confused him. Blaise set her down on her chair; Pansy straightened her clothing and placed a napkin on her lap. Theo put a bagel perfectly cream cheesed, a side of fruit, and a waffle with a little jar of syrup in front of her. Finally Draco gave her the Daily Prophet alongside the Quibbler and presented her with the most heavenly cup of coffee. Blaise pushed in her chair as Allera's eyes met Riddle's, green flashing with mischief, red sparkling with amusement. Most of the guests began to stutter and gasp at the children acting on this girl's every whim, though Fenier's booming laugh covered most of it. "Got them wrapped around your fingers don't you Cub." Allera smiled and nodded and looked towards Pansy to begin a conversation. Lady Zabini stood up and proclaimed "My son and heir will not act as if he is a house elf to be ordered about!" The children surrounding Allera jumped to their feet ready to defend this girl. She would never treat them as such she always treated them nicely even when they were stuck up pricks and acted like gits to her. Allera responded to Lady Zabini "Be quiet and stop talking about things you don't know. They came to me and apologized with the pureblood oath, I could have told them to kill themselves and they would have had to do so smiling all the way, but I didn't. Would you like to know why? The reason I didn't is because I tasted their magic, I felt their souls, and looked at their memories and emotions. So I chose to have a morning where I could enjoy myself and let the others do jobs that would test their pride to see if they could humble themselves and truly make up for the wrongs they have done. They would be excellent friends since they passed the test with amazing results doing more than even I asked them to do." All while Allera talked her magic spread across the room calming everyone with its feel. She then began to eat while Lady Zabini weakly sat down. Bellatrix Lestrange suddenly asked "Do you hate me?" Everyone stopped moving and held their breath. Allera looked up eyes guarded. "Do you hate me for killing Sirius?" Allera's magic crept forward brushing against every ones but focusing and Bellatrix's magic, everyone drawing in a breath feeling how powerful she was, the children smiling like loons again feeling that magic on the skin caressing and protecting them. Her eyes softened just slightly feeling Bellatrix's true distress over killing her cousin. "I don't suppose I can hate you since Sirius was going to die that night anyway since he was poisoned but I am angry. Though I am mostly neutral towards you, it will be your future actions and words that will decide your fate with me." Bellatrix actually looked relived that this little girl didn't hate her but numbly said "Poisoned. He was poisoned?" Allera sighed "Do you mind if I finished eating my breakfast first, then Riddle I suggest you call your death eaters since I only want to explain this once." Riddle nodded as Nagani wrapped herself around Allera.

Line Break

The room was silent as all Death Eaters were arriving. They all kneeled before their sitting Lord. Riddle addressed his followers "I want no accusations against this girl. We will listen just as she listened to us, with silence and respect. She already swore she would not attack you or I and I swore she would be safe in this dwelling." Feneir entered and kneeled "Milord, Allera and her new friends will be here soon." The Death Eaters all turned to look as the door opened. There stood a beautiful, little girl laughing sweet and high at whatever the Malfoy heir had whispered to her. Nagani rode wrapped on her shoulders hanging on her body before she set her down so the snake could return to their Lord. This little thing was Harry Potter!? She could stop Feneir when he was angry, yeah right! A lower death eater decided that his Lord had been bewitched by this child, there was no way it could be true. (Let's call him John.) "Milord I will take care of this lying little brat for you!" At these words Draco, Blaise, and Feneir moved to the front to fight him off while Theo and Pansy moved in front of her to defend her. Allera looked a little annoyed and was about to say something when John did something very stupid. He threatened the people around her, the people who were now her friends and protectors. "Let me through the bitch needs to die, but if you don't well what's a couple of kids and I've always wanted a fur coat." John then proceeded to show that he was a good dueler crucio-ing Draco, Blaise, and Feneir, sending an Incendio at Theo, and backslapping Pansy out of the way all before anyone could react. John turned towards the girl his final words dying on his tongue like he was about to "Aveda Kedavr..." He felt the Inner Circle's anger and his Lord's rage but that was only faintly. What was his world was now was Allera's fury. Her magic escaped from the binds she placed on it filling the room with her power and her wrath, it felt like a storm, one made with the very fires of Hell itself, and tidal waves of power crashing through the room. A wand, a holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches and green eyes that glowed with power and looked so eerily similar with the curse he had almost cast were the last things he saw as the wand flicked almost daintily he thought towards the wall. The last thing he heard was the girl walking gracefully towards him saying in a low melodious voice "You attacked my grandfather, you attacked my precious friends. May the next life have mercy on your soul, because I sure as Hell won't." John's brother James stepped forward kneeling in front of Allera "I am sorry for the actions of my brother but please kill him quickly don't make him suffer."Allera stood in front of James smiling down at him "I will not kill him nor will I torture him." At this many looked at her in disbelief losing all respect they just had for her. She continued with a sugar sweet smile "I wouldn't have to; he just attacked an alpha wolf, four death eater's children, whose parents are all within the inner circle, and myself. You would be lucky if you could fill a matchbox with what would be left of him." A shiver ran through the crowd, she was right, why would she have to dirty her hands with what many would do with pleasure including their Lord. Respect was back. "But since you kneeled and asked so sweetly I'll make it so only two people will torture and kill him instead of the hundreds that must be dying to do so. Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. would do well don't you agree." Respect and fear went ratcheting up. "They will make your brother learn his lesson before he dies or goes insane I'm not picky." James swallowed his pride bowing his head till it almost touched the floor "And what is his lesson Milady?" Allera smiled "You don't harm what's mine. Now rise and return to your rank. I don't have all day to cater to your nonsense you should be happy I already did so for so long." "Yes Milady" James stood and returned to his place by backing away not looking at her but never turning his body away from her. "It seems that you have already won my death eaters respect and loyalty." Riddle dryly commented. "Ah, well yes, you may not be an insane Dark Lord but you still need to keep them in line and they respect power which the both of us have in spades." Allera continued forward and stepped to the top of the steps, she turned, her hair spinning out looking as if darkness itself caressed her and swung about her shoulders. "My name is Allera Harriet Jade Potter, formally known as Harry Potter." Her words rung around the room, the air trembling with her magic power. "I want Dumbledore dead and his order to fall. I want Revenge."

Author's note: I am so sorry this took so long my laptop has finally crashed and burned for the last time. I had to write this on my grandma's notepad. So what do you think? Don't worry I have more coming. I have secrets coming to life and love springing to the sheets in the following chapters to come.


	4. Chapter 4

I am really sorry that this has taken so long. My computer broke down and erased all my stuff. Originally the break was so I could get some school work done but I had to rewrite all of that as well as find my previous chapters of this story. I had to rewrite it by hand. So I will begin transferring it to my laptop and I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can.

I'm sorry about the wait, I hope you like the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Dumblefuck and his Order of Barbeque Chickens

The deatheaters fidgeted as they realized that this girl could kill them if they misspeak. She had just caused James, a proud and haughty pureblood, bow down before with only simple words. She …. She was perfect. Lucius bravely stepped forward, his slytherin self-preservation warring with his actions. "You were the light's main weapon, forgive me, their lap dog, not only that you were a boy. Forgive Milady but I can't believe such a thing without proof." Allera smiled sugar sweet again and the Malfoy Lord saw his life pass before his eyes. "You believe that you will be part of my explanation, that you deserve to know, do you?" The man just nodded ready for his death even if he was right, she had in fact said she would tell it to everyone. "You would be… able to actually think then. I'm glad. You are correct I will tell everyone what happened to cause me to be so different and of their betrayal." Sighs were heard from the Malfoy family. "Don't worry Lord Malfoy, I don't curse people for asking questions provided that their at least intelligent pondering and not stupid mutterings." Allera smiled mischievously "I will explain each and every thing Dumblefuck and his Order of Barbequed Chickens have done to me." Gasps were heard around the crowd. Bellatrix and the Lestrange twin immediately chucked and snorted. Even Snape's shoulders shook a little with refrained amusement. Riddle eyes glittered watching her. Draco gaped and said "Did you really just say that?" Allera rolled her eyes and said with a straight face and a monotone "No you imagined it." Snape actually chucked causing a short pause in the meeting and gaping faces. Allera continued with a smile "Of course I said it, can you imagined someone else with my amount of rash bravery. Though the twins came up with the name." "And this would be the Weasley twins, correct?" Said Blaise. "No I totally met up with the Lestrange twins while they were on the run and had tea and biscuits. Yes, the Weasleys, Blaise." A blush later and back down to business. Pansy looked at Allera "You're stalling." Allera sighed "I suppose I am. Alright get comfortable we have about 16 years to go through. Also don't interrupt me!"

Line Break

Explanation Time!

Dumbledore has been manipulating, controlling, and ruining my life before I was even born. First my mother was not a muggle born from a muggle family. Muggle borns are impossible, magic does not come out of nowhere. She was descended from the maternal squibs of the Black and Le Fay families though her mother's side. She is still a half blood since her father was a muggle. Dumbledore stole her from her dying mother's bed and switched her out with the Evan's stillborn baby. He needed more support for muggles and his plans for the greater good. He decided that a powerful "muggleborn" witch would prove that muggles were to be kept alive. So my mother was raised by muggles away from any potential family. This shows that Pureblood families should keep their squibs. Even if they can't perform magic they can still pass it on to their children

When your Lord became too powerful for him to defeat he created a fake prophesy to make it so you would attack me. He knew you would choose the child with the more similar background to your own. He then did something terrible for a baby, he bound my magic, use potions and enchantments to change my gender, and obliviated everyone so they wouldn't remember I was a girl not a boy. He changed my gender for "The Greater Good". Who would expect a little girl who could be hurt, injured, murdered, captured, tortured, and raped to fight, no one would they would call him mad. Though a boy, a young strapping boy, who could fight back and win, now that was the champion he needed. He then convinced Sirius Black to trade the duty of being secret keeper with Peter Petigrew. Leading my family to their eventual betrayal and demise. Though I know that Riddle did not kill my family. Dumbledore did that, he left their bodies for him to walk though. I watched as my father was shredded and splattered against the walls. As my mother was tortured but never stepped away from my crib to save herself. I watched as Dumbledore set a trap that would throw multiple shots of Avada Kedavra through my room. Riddle came into my room and reached towards me to save me, sadly that set off the trap. Most off the spells hit Riddle whose body faded into nothing because of his extra precautions to not die. One of the beams of the spell shot through his fading body and hit me." _-"That is how I became your horcrux Riddle. Don't gape I only told you."-_ "I survived, but just barely. He then took me away from everyone and the wizarding world. There was a list of people who were allowed to take me, including and not limited to Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Narcissa Malfoy, and Severus Snape. It even said not to leave me with the Dursleys. My parents would have rather left me with a wife of a suspected Death Eater or a confirmed Death Eater then my mother's relatives. His excuse was that a blood ward was around the house had to be connected to my mother's blood relatives. Which is a lie since we are not related in any way.

I was then raised by people who hated me and wanted me dead or the freakishness beaten out of me. I went through eleven years of torture. Beaten, bruised, whipped, broken, starved, abused mentally and physically, neglected, and treated as if I was no better than a disobeying house elf. I was told that everything was my fault because of my freakishness that anything from an earthquake to a common cold was because of me, and I was punished for it. Severely. Usually by being thrown in my cupboard under my stairs. I wasn't even aware my name was not You, Girl, Freak, or Demon until I was eight and the Dursley's were forced to send me to school. My mistake, I did not know my fake name set up by that meddling fool until I was eight. I did not know my true name until a month ago. My cousin's birthday is before mine by quite a while. On his eleventh birthday I used a bit of accidental magic disappearing a 10 x 6 foot plate of glass setting a boa constrictor, in fact I believe it was Nagani, on him. It earned me my longest punishment yet, by the time I was let out of my cupboard summer holiday had started. Dumbledore knew. 'At this Allera's eyes flashed' Dumbledore knew of the abuse, about the neglect, about the torture, and he always forced me back there.

My first year at Hogwarts was I suppose the simplest yet the hardest one I spent there. Simplest with the fact of only first year classes and that had only one, very much weakened, enemy after my life. Hardest since that was when I found out that I had people after my life, that I had a headmaster trying to play chess with his students as pawns as if he was God. He must have known Quirrell was possessed. How could of he not? The wards answer to the headmaster. I was slowly pushed into the annual end of the year fight with your Lord. I was given just enough information to survive. I was given just enough tools to blunder my way through my tests that Dumbledore set up for me. I was sent in the forbidden forest for a detention so I would find a creature drinking Unicorn blood. I was given an invisibility cloak so I would try to find information on Nicolas Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone. I was watched and nudged into place by Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, my watchdogs that reported everything to him. I was tricked into fighting to "save" the stone. I am the reason Quirrell is dead, I killed him. I literally burnt him into ashes. I got away with murder on school grounds.

My second year I had a bit of a misunderstood house elf trying to follow his families orders and keep me safe all year which ended with a beating from my "family", a blocked barrier, a missed train, and a rouge bludger. Add along an artifact that possessed one Ginny Weasley to open the Chamber of Secrets so all year I thought I was going insane when I was just hearing the snake go around the school. Dumbledore knew where the entrance was from when it was opened last time. He just couldn't open it, you have to speak in Parseltongue. I was told to follow spiders into the Forbidden Forest while he was in the room and could stop me. So I went into the forest and stumbled onto an acromantula colony. Then I was sent to fight against a Basilisk with a phoenix that only blinded it and the sorting hat which gave me the sword of Gryffindor after I was separated with my wand.

Third year is what cemented that Dumbledore lied to me, to the whole world. The Dementors made me remember a lot about my parents' death. How the person was not Voldemort as everyone believed but Dumbledore. I know, bit of a twist right but it's true. I saw Dumbledore's spells rip my defenseless father apart and hurt my mother. I saw the flash of green as my mother died. I saw him set traps for Riddle. I sat there telling my mother to wake up till Riddle came stepping over my mother's body. You went to pick me up, no idea why but that set off the trap which sent killing curses all across the room destroying your body because of your safety nets for immortally. One of the Killing Curses went through my mother's body, then through what was left of your dissolving body, then continued to hit me. Not only did Dumbledore lie about their deaths he lied about their secret keeper. He knew Sirius Black was innocent and he did nothing.

My fourth year gave me a position in which I could begin to maneuver around him. When he subtly forced me into competing in the triwizard tournament and didn't try to get me out of it he relinquished his rights to be my magical guardian. He no longer would get notification of what I did, nor could he debate what actions I wanted to take. The tournament made it so I was recognized as an adult. I never told anyone what I knew. I grew up learning that everyone lies and to trust no one. Sirius was the only one who could sense the darkness that clung to me like a second skin. He told me that if he ever died before we had fully freed me from Dumbledore to show my true self. At that time I thought my true self was just a darker, smarter, and more cunning and ruthless version of a boy. So as we were both alive and fighting I had to play my part of the Golden boy who lived Savior of the wizarding world. So I fought you and survived again to be taken by a polyjuiced Barty Crouch Jr. What is wrong with Dumbledore? Honestly does the man have nothing better to do then let evil endangering things into Hogwarts and hire incompetent Defense Teachers? I mean seriously, first year there is a possessed teacher, possessed! By Lord Voldemort! Second year there is a flashy bastard that can't cast a simple spell and needs to keeps his hands to himself and off of his students especially the younger ones! As well as a dangerous artifact that Lord Voldemort made dangerous! Then an actual teacher, who, bless his heart, I love as family, can't teach without a potion that was forgotten, on accident mind you, he saw dead people on the map! Fourth year has a deadly tournament and a polyjuiced teacher who was a GOOD FRIEND of his! Then fifth with that damn toad and her blood quills!

Sorry about the rant, where was I? 'Draco lifted up his hand showing five fingers to Allera' Yep alright five. So fifth year had the ministry intervening at Hogwarts with all those decrees. It was so annoying. That toad UmBitch even used blood quills on the students in detention. 'At this Allera raised her hand that clearly had scars that said I must not tell lies' Dumbledore knew this was happening one of the wards around the school lets him know when students are being hurt. Another lets him know if it was a teacher! So he used his loyal spies to "convince", more like force, me into starting a defense club to teach others how to fight all of you. Along with poisoning, obliviating, and using Imperious on anybody who argued, mainly my Godfather, Sirius Black.

So that's why I want revenge, but make no mistake I have not changed at all. I just will not hide my true nature in the shadows any longer."

-Linebreak-

Everyone left the room and went back to their lives. They couldn't exactly stay forever no could they? Though Riddle called back his inner most circle to talk about the horcruxs. This included Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabaston Lestrange, Roldolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, and a man Allera did not recognize. Oddly enough Rabaston and Roldolphus immediately went to Allera coddling her and using every diagnostic spell known to mankind all while muttering about her life and how to kill muggles. Bellatrix walked over looked in Allera's eyes and nodded while calmly hexing the Lestrange twins, grabbing their ears and walking off saying that she would be fine. The stranger introduced himself as Antonin and gave his condolences for such a life. Allera smiled grimly and in an almost sing-songy commercial voice said "But wait there's more!" All the Inner circle stopped, stares, and in true Weasley twin fashion cry in unison "More!" "Yep, so much more. Hey Riddle, do they know how you survived?" A nod and tilt of a head later. "I did not just face the Basilisk down there. I also faced the Diary Horcrux, the sixteen year old version of him. I didn't actually destroy like I told Dumbledore thought. Well I did destroy the Diary but I didn't destroy the Horcrux, it felt itself dyeing and in a desperate attempt tried to possess me. All it did was jump ship, get a new container, and get the shit beat out of it by the Horcrux that already resided in my own body. That was a really bad headache that day. So this whole entire summer I have been running from Dumbledore trying to find Horcruxs, I have not found any more though. I also had to retrieve the diary so they could contact me without me getting a headache and magical exhaustion. Hey Riddle did you know you were quite pretentious brat when you were a school child, he keeps trying to run the show as the largest soul piece even if he is the weakest soul piece. Your last Horcruxs were as insane as you were too. Though the Horcrux in the locket likes me the best, is really nice to me, and wanted me to call him Tom."

Antonin snorted "It sounds as if your soul piece is in love TOM." Riddle looked up and glared at Antonin and something told Allera that if anyone else had said that they would have been scraped off the floor. Riddle then turned to Allera "If you call my soul piece Tom why have you not tried to call me that as well?" Allera replied with a shrug "You are not Tom yet you are. I see the difference between you the two of you but you are so much alike." The confusing sentence was ended in a wistful tone. Suddenly a necklace popped out of Allera's scarf swinging wildly around. Allera smirked as Riddle recognized it as his Locket Horcrux. She began to speak translating for the Horcrux so others would understand what it wanted. "Apparently Tom says you are nothing alike at all since he would never of tried to kill such a b…" Allera drifted off a light blush forming on her cheeks. "Flattery will get you nowhere Tom." The Lestrange twins broke out laughing at the look on their Lord's face. Riddle looked dumbstruck as he whispered "My Horcrux is flirting with you!" Allera solemnly nodded and replied "Well Horcruxs since I have the Diary, Locket, Diadem, and the Accidental one and all of them do just they do it to differing amounts. Tom and Tommy do it the most, Marvolo does it when he's bored, and Erus only does it when he wants me to do something for him like read a book or get Tommy to shut up." Everyone paused to look at Allera confusion and amusement in their eyes. Allera looked around "Well fine look at me like I'm a rambling idiot but you try to have four extra soul pieces in you and we will see how quick you name them so you do not get confused!" Fenrir chuckled and asked gruffly out of breath "Will you tell us little one, which one is which?" "Sure, let's see… Well Tommy is the Diary Horcrux, it had started off as a joke since that was the only way I could get him to stop acting like King of the Castle but hey it works. Tom is the Locket Horcrux and he wanted me to call him Tom so might as well. Did you hide it in the Black's Grimmauld House though because I found it there? If not someone knows about your Horcruxs and your ring has been moved. Marvolo is the Diadem Horcrux, which I personally think is cool. You tracked down the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw just to put a soul piece in it. Erus, I was informed means Lord, so of course the Accidental Horcrux wanted to be called that. I just call you Riddle because it makes the most sense because I am assuming you do not want to be called a variation of Tom, Marvolo, or Voldemort. I retrieved the Diary so all of them could communicate through it so I did not have to play translator all of the time. Though they can make themselves known through the locket as well."

Allera paused as if listening to someone speak and cried out "Fine! The Diary is just Tommy's and he is humbly allowing them to use it. Oh such a noble and honorable sacrifice of the ancient house of Slytherin. Let us all bow down before this merciful brat of a Lord." Open gaping mouths and snickers abound, this was hilarious! She just put down one of the most influential versions of Voldemort in words alone, and she totally won that verbal spar, Burn! Allera continued on amused "Oh such a charmer. So I am a beauty beyond compare with the silver tongue of a wily snake hm? You really are out of practice are you not? I suppose being locked up in a Diary for fifty years will do that to you, OLD MAN! Now you are just trying to get out of trouble. I am so sicking Erus on you." Suddenly the Locket swung around violently and oddly enough almost pleafully, but odder still it caused Allera to go down like a rock. Fenrir leapt forward with a roar of "CUB!" Riddle even moved almost as if he was about to catch her. Allera looked up at the worried faces and smiled. It seemed so choose right coming here, these people cared! "I am all right just a bit dizzy. It was too much with the seals breaking and running around hiding from those bloody flaming chickens. I am just tired." Allera looked around as the Inner circle got ready for whatever the next surprise the girl decided to drop. Allera nodded and said "So, that's it." Sweat drops came off of the people around even as many face planted and Antonin chucked. Then came the CRACK!

I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH!

AUTHORS NOTE: I want to thank all of you so much for staying with the story and following it and my writing. It really just makes me incredibly happy. I been having a lot of computer troubles in the last year, starting off with a PC, moving to a library computer, to my grandmother's notebook. So I finally got a laptop and it crashed. That's Murphy's Law for you. I have more Chapter coming but you will have to be patient. I am writing this story, a request for my friend, a co-story for the same friend, and yet again beta-ing for that friend. She better love me. I am also heading into senior year of high school, so I will do my best to update regularly but I make no promises. I will make the chapter worth the wait though!

Thank for your support, Bye!


End file.
